No Surprise
by Wolf Of The Highlands
Summary: AU oneshotsongfic. Shinn has an interesting way of getting back at a cheating girlfriend. Pairings SXS and implied AXS. Takes place in the Life Or Something Like It Universe. T for language. Penname Changed Master Of Doom


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Or the Song No Surprise 

Summary: A one-shot based in my Life Or Something Like It Universe. Shinn finds an interesting way of breaking up with his cheating girlfriend Stellar.

(A/N: This takes place during the five years before the original story starts)

**No Surprise**

Shinn had finally done it, he finally had the blonde that he had been crushing on dating him. And boy was he happy. His happy moment of having a girlfriend that was caring and loving had finally come true. Shinn had had a hard life, his house burned down when he was 15 killing his mother, father, and younger sister, the only thing he had to remember his family was a pink cell phone of his sisters. The only thing that kept him from going off the deep end and doing something that would of killed him or sent him to jail was his friends. It was during times like this that he learned that he had some amazing friends. And now he had an amazing girlfriend, or at least what Heine and even Rey had insisted was the lying whore.

"Would you stop calling her that!" Shinn yelled.

"I'm telling you she's a whore," Heine insisted, "Me and Rey say her with some blue haired goober,"

"I'm still not buying it," Shinn argued.

"You should listen to him Shinn," Rey said in his calm voice, "This is something I would advise you against doing,"

"For the love of God!" Shinn screamed, "I can't believe your even buying it,"

"Come on Shinn, you know it has to be true when Rey starts to worry," Heine said trying to stop his friend.

"Oh shut up all ready!" Shinn screamed as he walked out the door for his date.

"Well we warned him," Heine spoke out loud.

"And if he doesn't listen it's his fault," Rey added as he walked out the door to his own apartment.

At Shinn's date…

"I'm having a great time Shinn," Stellar said quietly.

"That's great to hear," Shinn said happily, 'I can't believe those two, she's not cheating on me,'

"Stellar!" a voice screamed. The owner of the voice came running up and hugged Shinn's girlfriend much to his surprise.

"Hey buddy that's my girlfriend!" Shinn screamed.

"Auel please go," Stellar whispered.

"Stellar who is this guy?" Shinn questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend ass!" the man named Auel answered angrily.

"What?" Shinn questioned. He was now backing a way, he really didn't want to know but the words just came out and he wouldn't shut up.

"Shinn…" Stellar started to speak but Shinn was already halfway down the street yelling at himself.

'What the hell!' He screamed to himself. It was Friday and he was supposed to be on a date and now he wasn't.

When he walked through the door to his apartment and he saw Heine sitting on the couch watching TV. "I was right wasn't I," he spoke with out even turning around.

"Ah shut the f-up!" Shinn yelled as he grabbed a beer from his fridge, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just checking up on you," Heine answered as he stood up.

"Well what ever just get out," Shinn told him.

"Just don't forget we need a song to play at Dearka's club," Heine spoke as he walked out the door.

"Ya ya I'll work on it," Shinn answered. When Shinn closed the door it would be the last time he was opening it till about Sunday morning and needed Heine to tell him everything again.

"Heine?" Shinn asked with a hoarse voice.

"Ya," Heine responded.

"I have an idea for a song," Shinn said with his hoarse voice.

It was the next few days that Shinn, Heine, and Rey conversed the idea of Shinn's song. They would later play the song in front of a large crowed to celebrate the opening of Dearka's club Busters.

"All right ladies and gentlemen," Shinn spoke into the mike, "We are Destiny and we are proud to be the first band to play in this brand new club,"

The three were on stage prepared and ready to play. The only problem was the _star_ of the show. 'There she is,' Shinn thought to himself, "Our first song is dedicated to a special woman in my life,"

'She's in for now,' Luna thought to herself, 'She shouldn't have done this to Shinn'

Shinn stared straight out into the crowd directly at Stellar right before he started…

Friday is when you left me

So I'll drink myself to sleep

And Sunday is when I wake up

Not to remember a thing

My friends all say the same thing

I don't know my new girl too well

(and I know) That all this lying gets to me

And no one seems to give a shit

(the way) She talks to every guy in the bar

(I guess) It should've raised some kind of alarm

Who'd ever think I'd go and end up

Like all the other guys that you gone and fucked

Well it ain't no surprise

That you turn me on and leave

It ain't no surprise

That you turn it around on me

I don't know why

You won't give me what I need

It ain't no surprise

(Whoa) That that bitch is leaving me

My friends are mean to me

They say I don't break up too well

(they know) That all this crying gets to me

And no one seems to give a shit

I know you want to, so go on and say it

Just go on and say it (x2)

(leaving me) (x3)

Friday is when you left me

So I drank myself to sleep

And Sunday I never woke up

Whoa that that bitch is leaving me.

When the song had ended Shinn looked out into the crowd to look for Stellar, when he found her she was close to tears. When she ran for the door he spoke into the mike again and all he said was…

"No Surprise,"

Later Days…

All right now the point of all this was because I was bored and I kind of wanted to say how Shinn ended up the way he was at the start of Life Or Something Like It.

Anyway please read and review.


End file.
